Silver
by Rikuobsession
Summary: A short story on how Riku's world gets turned upside down by a certain red-headed pyro. Akuriku yaoi don't like, don't read. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Silver**

**chapter 1: The Dreadful Beginning**

My name is Riku Leonhart. I'm a seventeen year old highschool student with no life. I'm sarcastic, have no future, and, up until a few weeks ago, absolutely _hated _Axel Ryder.

I guess I should start from the beginning, since that makes the most sense. My parents are both men- Squall and Sephiroth. Don't ask me how they managed to conceive me, I honestly don't have a clue. They fell in love, had me, and got married. A few years later, they decided to move me away from my friends and my peaceful town in the Destiny Islands, to the bustling city of Twilight Town. Great.

I woke up at 4 am to the annoyingly familiar sound of the garbage truck rolling at an ungodly speed right past my bedroom window. My parents somehow managed to sleep through it, even though it made enough noise to shake the house.

I stumbled around my bedroom bumping into random furniture until I found the wall with a light switch. From there I dressed myself and made other necessary changes to myself to keep from looking like a total troll. I stumbled downstairs.

That's when I realized, I was in a different town, and that I had my first day at my new school today.

My mom came downstairs shortly. Sephiroth was none to pleased to have to get up early just to get me there in time to get all my schedules and other useless garbage like that. But that's what happens when you sign up for something last minute.

"Morning, kiddo, ready to go?" he asked while he ate a breakfast doughnut.

I really didn't want to go, but I really didn't have a choice, so I answered simply, "Sure. Might as well get this over with."

Sephiroth nodded and we went outside where the car was parked. The drive to the school was kept company by an awkward silence, and we liked it that way.

A short 15 min. later, we arrived at the large and universally known gray colored building that was Twilght Town Highschool.

"Here we are." mom said nonchalantly, as if he weren't about to send me into a building of certain doom, "Have fun, be back home by six." and with that he drove away, leaving me to fend for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I'm new at this fanfiction thing, as if it weren't obvious... some info, this is my first fic and I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would have already made Kingdom Hearts 3. And it would be full of Soriku and Axel would've never died. **

**Chapter two: Those eyes!**

The school was like any other, full of teenagers just trying to survive. I knew that I had to find the principle's office so that I could actually find my classes. I roamed the halls completely lost as to where I might find this mystical being until I accidentally bumped into a blonde with a mullet-hawk hair style.

"Ouch!" he yelled as I stepped on his foot.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I flushed in embarrassment. _Great way to make friends Riku_, I cursed my clumsiness inside my head.

The tall blonde shook his head, "No its cool! I do that all the time!" He smiled reassuringly, "You must be the new kid, I'm Demyx!" he said extending his hand.

"Riku. Its nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand, "You don't happen to know where the principle's office is, do you?"

"Ooh! Are you getting into trouble already?" He laughed, "I knew you were a bad boy!"

I raised an eyebrow at his tone, "No, I just need to get my class schedules so I know where everything is."

He blinked, "Oh... Well in that case, I can take you there myself!" his smiled at me, "Follow me!" He grabbed my hand and drug me down the hall, finally stopping at a door labeled 'Principle's Office'.

"Here we are!" he said happily, "I'll catch you later!" Demyx ran down the hall, disappearing into the crowd of students.

I knocked tentatively at the door. "Come in!" a nasal female voice called.

I walked into a room where a secretary was filing paperwork. "Hi, I'm here to see about the extra schedules."

She looked up at me from behind her eyeglasses, "Name?"

"Riku Leonhart. I'm new here."

"Alright, have a seat I'll be right with you." she motioned to the chairs on the sidewall of the room and left. That's when I saw him for the first time.

Sitting on one of the cheap plastic chairs was possibly the most gorgeous man alive. He had striking red hair and a lean but muscular build. He was tall, oh god was he tall, easily 6ft... he had small upside down teardrops on his face accenting the most incredibly intense green eyes, which were now resting on me.

"Like what you see?" He smirked and spoke in that sexy tone of his.

I managed to pull myself together, "I've seen worse." I answered cryptically.

He smiled at me, "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Riku. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand to him, which he pointedly ignored.

"Haven't seen you around before." He said simply.

I put my hand down feeling ridiculous, "I'm new here."

"You're gonna hate it here, Ri-Ri." He said seeming to study my reactions.

I glared, "My name is Riku, and how do you know I'll hate it here?" I didn't like how cocky he came across.

"I just do!" he smirked at me and put his arms behind his head. "I'll make sure of it."

Before I could retort, the secretary arrived with my schedules, "Here you go Mr. Leonhart. First class is in an hour." She handed me the slips of paper and turned to Axel, "The principle will see you now." She said in a disapproving tone.

Axel stood and smirked, "Catch ya later, Ri." He walked into the principle's office as I scowled at him.

**Alright chapter two finished! What do you guys think? Please R&R so I know how to improve or if I got it just right :) **

**Also, I've never been to a public school since I'm homeschooled, so sorry if things aren't quite accurate...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

** Again I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be here, I'd be on a beach somewhere pretending Kingdom Hearts was real and rolling in money. No, seriously, that's what I'd do.**

I walked out of that office feeling the most confused I'd ever felt. The redheaded creature left me feeling oddly happy and frustrated all at once. I hated that.

Demyx was long gone by the time I walked myself to class. My first class was math. Pre-Calc to be specific.

My teacher was a tall man named Lexaeus. He was in the middle of a sentence whenever I walked in, so naturally, the whole class fell silent as they watched me enter. I felt I was some sort of mutant specimen that needed studying.

"Please, take a seat." professor Lexaeus motioned to the desk in the front of the class.

The professor continued with his lesson as I seated myself. I didn't hear a word he said. Good thing I knew what I was doing. I heard whispers about, _"the new kid..."_ They were all around me like the virus of the common flu. I suddenly felt nervous for once.

The school bell rang at the end of class. Teens ran to and fro, almost trampling me in the process. I watched as a group of particularly energetic teens laughed and joked with each other. They reminded me of my old friends.

Sora... I couldn't help but think of him, he _was_ my best friend after all. We used to be so close. Now it hurt to even think his name. I still couldn't believe he hurt me like that... and all because of a redheaded girl who always tagged along. I sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind

A blonde haired boy with big cerulean eyes walked up to me, "Hey, you're Riku right? I'm Roxas and this is my twin brother Ventus." he motioned to a boy with identical looks.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly and forced a small, fake smile onto my face for friendliness' sake.

"you wanna sit with us in class? Professor Vexen can be harsh if you don't know what you're doing, and we can show you the ropes." Ventus offered with a smile

"Um, sure. If you don't mind."

"Great! Walk you to class?" he asked and smiled hopefully at me.

I nodded in response, already wondering whether the next class would be as uncomfortably awkward as my last.

I walked in and non other than Axel was sitting in the front of the class. His lips twitched upward into a smirk whenever he saw me. I groaned inwardly, this wasn't going to be easy...

**Yay! Chapter 3! what will happen next? Will Axel be a huge flirt, or an even bigger jerk? Will I ever stop writing pointless author's notes? Who knows! I don't even know! Haha! And now for the reviews! Please R&R as it fuels my motivation to continue writing!**

_**JustAnotherGirl29**_: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I hope to hear more from you!


	4. WTF Moment

**Yay! Chapter 4 is here! I got so excited writing this chapter... I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! There is a bit more naughtiness to this chapter just so you know. As always, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (no matter how much I'd love to own Riku...)**

**chapter 4: WTF Moment**

Axel was going to make this class hell. I just _knew_ it! It seemed the universe was out to get me. At least I didn't have to sit with him. Or so I thought.

"Alright students, today we have a new classmate, Riku Leonhart. And you all know what that means." He said in a bored tone, "Partner switch-up."

My eyes widened. Why couldn't I just stay with Roxas and Ventus? I just introduced myself to them!

"Alright, everyone get ready. I'll only say this once, the partner you get, is the one you're stuck with for the rest of the year, or until a new student arrives. Aqua, Terra. Vantias, Sora. Roxas, Hayner. Ventus, Seifer. Pence, Olette. Namine, Xion. Riku, Axel. And as always, Marluxia is my assistant.

I stood in shock. _No way... No fucking way! This __**had**__ to be some kind of joke! _I looked over at Axel incredulously. He smirked at my deer-in-the-headlights expression, and patted the seat beside him.

I willed myself to move again, still hoping this wasn't real, and sat down. The pyro beside me smiled in a suspiciously sweet manner and whispered in my ear, "Welcome to my world Ri-Ri."

I shuddered at the sound of his voice and his hot breath on my neck. I hated myself for reacting... he _knew_ I reacted. And I could tell he loved it. Masochist.

Professor Vexen spoke again, "today we will be experimenting with helium gas. Which I have chosen for the reason that it is _non_flammable!" He shot a glare at Axel.

Axel grinned, obviously remembering some kind of chaos he'd caused.

Vexen went on dully explaining the experiment while I tried to pay attention. Axel had other ideas though. He ran his hand up my thigh, carefully hidden by the desk. I shot him a death glare. _Just what does he think he's doing? Is he seriously feeling me up? _Axel's hand started to move towards my inner thigh. I kicked his shin. Show him for molesting me in class.

I got so distracted and focused on making Axel stop, I didn't realize that my sleeve had caught on fire. Axel's eyes widened and I realized the situation just in time for the fire alarms to go off, soaking the entire class and causing the halls to fill with freaked out students. Great... just perfect!

Vexen rubbed his temples, "class dismissed..." All the students got up and walked out with their water soaked stuff. I felt like such a spaz. And Axel didn't help.

We walked into the locker room alone to dry off in awkward silence.

"You alright?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned for once.

"I'm fine... no thanks to you and your distractions!" I said a bit sounding harsher than I meant to.

"Oh? And how is it _my_ fault?" His tone was angry, and, strangely appealing. I decided to keep up the agitation.

"If you hadn't been molesting me like the perve you so obviously are, I never would've caught on fire!"

"Oh sue me for being horny! I just thought you were—mffph!" I cut him off with a kiss. That's right, I kissed him. He was just so sexy when angry, I couldn't help it. It was like I was a moth and he was the lightbulb. It just clicked.

He moaned into the kiss and licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which I granted. Willingly, eagerly even. I loved the taste... like cinnamon... I ran my fingers through his irresistable crimson spikes and he deepened the kiss... then, I realized what was happening. My eyes snapped open and I pushed him away. He looked dazed and confused. I shook my head and ran out of the room, slamming through the door...

I couldn't believe what I'd done... I hated him! He was rude and cocky and perverted! And he knew just how to kiss me... He was my downfall, my weakness. But I was determined not to succumb. I just hoped I'd be able to restrain myself.

**Well, well. What do ya know? He **_**does**_** have feelings for him! Hehe poor Riku, I torture him so! Thank you to all who read and review! You don't know how important the feedback is!**

**AxelLover189:** Thank you! You weren't too off lol. Poor Riku...

**SloanKato:** I'm glad you like it! I couldn't resist making Sephy his mom xD He just suited the role _so_ well!

Oh good. At least I captured that! XD

I hope this chapter makes up for the last chapters lack of length xD And your suggestion was so good, I _had_ to put it in! I hope you like it :3

** 'sFire1220:** Yay! Here's that new chapter now ;D

**MarleneShadowheart: **Creampuff? WHERE? Oh and thank you! That means a lot coming from you!

But its awesome Cracky goodness! I could never be good at writing that way! You my friend, have talent!

I'm glad I helped you love this awesome pairing! AkuRiku seriously needs more love :3

Here's a little something for the polar bears! xD


	5. Stupid Redhead

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been so busy with everything lately... ah life, always in the way! Also I'd like to apologise for not immediately responding to new reviews, so I will respond at the end of the chapter! Once again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, there would be a Kingdom Hearts theme park. This chapter **_**is**_** absolutely rated M.**

**Chapter 5: Stupid Redhead.**

_Dear god, what have I done? I kissed Axel! Why in the world would I do __**that**__? _Those were the only thoughts running through my head as I fled the highschool. I had no idea what to do, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could from the pair of confused, deep-green eyes that were sure to question my motive. And I didn't even know my reason for kissing him. I hated him, right?

I scrambled to the only place I knew I'd be safe from Axel. Home. Home wasn't in Twilight Town... No, I took a boat back to where home really was. I went back to the Destiny Islands... I went to Sora.

I knocked tentatively at the door. My breathing shallow, my heart pounding. I needed him. He was like an addiction, he was essential to my life. I knew he would be shocked that I was here. I knew he probably would let me in. I knew I needed my best friend.

The door cracked open to reveal a pair of familiar cerulean eyes. "Riku? Oh my god you're crying! What happened?" He asked innocently.

I couldn't speak, I could hardly breathe. I wanted to scream, punch through walls, or run until I collapsed. But I couldn't, so I panicked. I shook my head in response to Sora's question, choking on a sob I'd tried to hold back.

"Oh my god, Riku, you're having a panic attack aren't you?" Sora dragged me inside his home and sat me on the couch, cooing softly to me so I'd calm down. It worked... it always worked. Soon enough, I was breathing normally and the sobs had stopped wracking my frame relentlessly.

Sora was the only one who knew about my tendencies to panic. And he was the only one who could make them stop. He was like magic or medicine. I'm still not sure how he does it.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Sora whispered, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I shook my head. "Okay... You don't have to tell me... but maybe, if you did, I could help?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't understand what's happening..." I whispered, my voice raspy from the tears I'd cried.

"Aw... its okay... people don't always understand what's going on... But, why don't you tell me, what's confusing you?"

"Everything... School, my new friends, the move, Axel, even you..." I said almost incoherently.

"Who's Axel?" Sora asked curiously. Or was it suspiciously? I could never tell with him.

I scoffed, "This guy at school... I hate him. I hate him with everything in me!" I spat out viciously.

"But why? What did he do to you that was so wrong?" Sora asked softly. "Are you _sure_ you hate him? Or are you just frustrated with everything going on right now, and taking it out on him?"

I didn't respond. Maybe he was right... maybe I was just being an ass to someone who didn't deserve it. I'd done it before... I'd never forgive myself for what I'd done to Kairi...

"You're right..." I looked up into his usually bright eyes that were clouded with worry and felt my heart break. He was worried about me... I wasn't worth his time. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed..."

Sora sighed, "See? Nothing to worry yourself into a coma over." He smiled at me, his innocence shining brightly.

I couldn't take it. I needed to tell him how pathetic I was. How he shouldn't worry about someone who couldn't take the pressure of everyday life. "I should go..." I said quietly.

"Okay... if you want to..." Sora looked down, obviously trying to hide his disappointed, hurt look. "But I haven't seen you in so long..."

I froze. I'd done it again! I just kept hurting him by simply being around him! I knew I wasn't a true friend... I couldn't be if I hurt him constantly.

"I'm sorry Sora... I didn't mean to worry you." I looked away from him, "but my parents will flip out if I'm not back soon... so I should go." I stood, "See you..."

"Come back soon, Riku!" He hugged me unexpectedly. I melted into the warmth of his affection. I couldn't help it. I was in love with my best friend...

I peeled him off of me reluctantly. "I'll try Sora." And with that last cold hearted sentence, I left him there and headed home.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Back home, I trudged upstairs, not even bothering to eat something before bed. I was exhausted, alone, and depressed. All I wanted to do was crawl under my blankets and sleep away the rest of my day. So, I stripped off my clothes and did just that... with unexpected results...

_I walked inside an unfamiliar house until I found myself in a bedroom. It was dark and warm... and I felt strangely safe..._

_ I found myself gleefully crawling into the bed, stripping off my clothes and talking to someone in the room. I suddenly felt warm hands on me, touching me just the way I wanted. I moaned and looked into deep, emerald green eyes._

_ Axel smirked and kissed me softly, slipping his tongue inside my mouth and exploring it hungrily. I ran my fingers through his soft, crimson spikes and moaned into his mouth. My hands __roamed southward until I found his warm member. I gasped at his size... I was happy... _

_ He touched me gently, I felt myself react. He stopped kissing me and grinned boyishly, saying something I couldn't hear. He rubbed me rhythmically extracting loud moans from me until I came in his hand... he smirked before mouthing the words "My turn..."_

** 0000000000000000000000000000**

__**So it wasn't as lemony as I wanted, but hey, I did my best... I wanna thank my friends for helping me get over my shyness of writing yaoi. Lol. Seriously did not expect help with that... Although I've read far dirtier... and now for the reviews!**

**Dragonmaster567:** Thank you for your wonderful advice! Its always nice when someone can help me to improve my writing! I'm glad you continued to read this even with the mpreg :) I promise to try and make this story worth reading! I tried incorporating a bit more detail into this chapter, lemme know what you think!

**Hovinarri:** Thank you! AkuRiku does indeed rule ^.^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the marshie! * lights it on fire *

**Bluemisery: **Thank you so much for the reviews and compliments!

**Yaoi Goddess of Doom: **I know how you feel! It took me forever to get this chapter out for the very same reason! Thank god its finally summer! I hope this chapter answered all your questions! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this update!

**I wrote this extra long chapter for all of you wonderful reviewers! Its over 1000 words long! I've never written a chapter that long! Please R&R as it helps me to improve my obviously novice writing skills!**


	6. Hot and Bothered

**Omg... I took forever uploading this! Geeze... you'd think I have a life or something... weird huh? So yeah, **_**still**_** don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd pay someone to dress as Riku for the rest of their life... Just so I could say Riku is real.**

**Chapter 6: **Hot and Bothered

I woke up from my dream, tossing and turning, moaning in response to the hardness of my lower anatomy. I could still feel every little touch, every kiss... Gods, why did I dream of _him_? Of all people! Oh but it was such a good dream... so real... I slapped myself mentally. I reused to acknowledge my undeniable attraction to that gorgeous redhead.

I stood and found just how excited I was... I needed to take a long shower, do something about my little problem.

I stumbled to the bathroom and started up the shower. I liked my showers hot, so I turned the shower up until it was scalding hot. Steam filled the small room and I stepped into the watery inferno.

I gasped in pleasure as the hot water ran down my back. My body reacted instantly to the temperature change and to the touch I administered. I pumped myself slowly, moaning softly as an image of Axel popped into my pervy little mind. I could just picture his smirk... his perfect pale skin and deep green eyes that sparkled with promise of trouble. I could almost picture those flawless lean muscles under his soft smooth skin. I felt as if my body would catch fire... I called out Axel's name as I came, water washing away any evidence of my shower fantasy.

On my walk to the bus stop, I lost myself in a train of thought. Did I actually masturbate to Axel this morning? I couldn't believe it... I was hopeless.

"Um... hey." A familiar voice brought me back to reality. Axel stood there, looking so perfect. His jeans hung low on his frame, his hair in what seemed to be orderly disarray, and on his face was the most perplexed expression.

"Hi..." I answered awkwardly, "Um, did you... have a good day yesterday?" I ask, wondering if he would comment on my sudden show of obvious attraction.

"I guess..." He said coldly. "Um yeah so... why the hell did you kiss me yesterday? I thought you hated me?" Axel asked bluntly, "I mean, you made it oh so obvious!"

I frowned, "I... don't know." I was so conflicted. Part of me wanted to scream and run away from this awkward scene. Thankfully the bus arrived just in time to save me from Axel's response. "Oh look! The bus is here!" I ran onto the vehicle, trying to get away. I sat beside Roxas and Ventus.

"Oh hey Riku!" Ventus greeted cheerfully whilst his brother tried to beat some kind of video game boss on his DS.

"Hey" I smile a small smile for my new friend's benefit.

"Ready for another grueling day at our lovely government institution?" Ventus joked

"You mean government owned prison of forced knowledge?" Roxas commented. It was a well known fact that Roxas was not the best student. He got C's in everything simply because he wanted to. He was actually one the most intelligent people in this school. I found out so much from the teenage gossipers that always hung out in the halls.

"Haha Roxy, very funny! We all know you're actually a genius!" Ventus laughed

"Don't tell mom and dad that please. I like being a slacker."

I laughed. Roxas was cool. Different, but cool. He always has an opinion. His point of view was quite sarcastic, but I loved it!

Basically the rest of the day was dull and boring. So I'll just skip past the boring school day.

I walked home and found Axel sitting and talking with Sora on the front doorstep. Axel said something when he saw me, making Sora laugh.

"Um, Hey... what's so funny?" I asked awkwardly. I couldn't decide whether to run or not. This was going to be awkward, I could tell.

**Yayyyy! End of chapter 6! Time to celebrate! So yeah, teeny tiny bit of citrus flavor in this chapter. I just wanna make an announcement. Whoever is my 30 review gets a oneshot of whatever couple you want! If you're the 30th reviewer, just PM me the details of the story you want! Now to the reviews!**

**Bluemisery: **thanks! It was actually the longest chapter so far...

**dragonmaster567: **thank you! I'm hoping my skills continue to increase! And there _may_ be a little love triangle thing going on there soon lol

**Yaoi Goddess of Doom: **oh just a teensy bit there lol. So many good questions... the answers will all be revealed shortly!

Poor Riku xD I do so love to torture him lol... poor thing is head over heels!

I'm glad I got that part right :3 makes me happy!

**Isa Redgrave: **Thank you! I hope to keep him as evil as possible lol xD I'm glad you like it! Akuriku does need more love! Its a wonderful pairing!

**Thanks for R&Ring! It means a lot! And don't forget, 30 reviewer gets a special oneshot!**


	7. Awkward Situations

**Chapter 7: Awkward Situations**

** So yeah. Sorry for the confusion... I did try to upload via Ipod using the copy/paste function. It apparently doesn't work well with my old geezer Ipod... so re-upload through my laptop! Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or Riku. Because, if I did, I would own a keylade. And, Obviously, Riku.**

Axel grinned at me, "Hey, Riri. What's up?" He asked, blatantly ignoring my previous question.

I sucked in a breath. He wanted something from me, I just _knew_ he did, "The sky." I answered coldly, "What are you doing here? This _is_ my house, you know?" I glanced at Sora, who was turning blue from an effort to not bust up laughing for some reason.

"Well, Sora and I are old pals, and Sora told me you guys were the bestest of friends." Axel said with a smirk, "So, he and I thought we'd stop by for a while."

I didn't like the sound of this... "Uh... okay..." I sighed, "I guess you can come in..."

Axel grinned and elbowed Sora, obviously hinting at some inside joke between the two.

_Great... they get along. __**And **__they're laughing at me. Just perfect. _I unlocked my front door with great hesitation and gestured for the pair to come in. My parents were gone for the day... which was perfect. I did not need to try to explain that both men were, in fact, my biological parents.

Sora smiled as he looked around, "Wow... I love your new house! It's _so_ much better than the one back on the islands!" he gushed.

I nodded, "Yeah... it's big..." I tried to find something else positive to say... but no. That was all I could think of.

Axel chuckled softly, "Anything to drink in this place?"

I pointed to the fridge, "Help yourself."

Sora grinned, ran into the kitchen, and threw open the refrigerator gleefully, "Oooh! Look at all the sugar!" He pulled out a couple sodas, tossing one to Axel.

Axel grinned and plopped down on my couch in the living room. Sora plopped beside him, already buzzing from the overly sweet beverage.

"So uh... Riku... how was your day?" Sora asked, suddenly shy.

"Fine, I guess..." I shrugged.

"Anything... unusual happen?" Axel asked, suspiciously curious.

"No... why? Did I miss something?" I frowned in irritation.

Axel frowned and muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I snapped.

"Oh... uh.." Axel blushed, "N-nothing..."

Sora elbowed Axel and shot a meaningful glance at me. Now what that meaning was, I didn't know. "Well? Are you gonna tell him?"

I was beginning to get frustrated. I hated situations like this, "Tell me what, exactly?"

Axel stood, "Just forget it... I have to go anyways." He pushed past me and walked out the front door, seething.

"Hey!" I chased after him, grabbing his arm to keep hostage, "Seriously, what's your problem?!"

"Let go of me, Riku. Now." Axel said in a dangerously low tone.

"No! I want to know what the fuck is going on here!" I demanded furiously, tightening my death grip.

Axel winced, "Just drop it already!" He wrenched himself free of my grasp and went running down the sidewalk.

I watched, utterly confused, as he disappeared from sight._ "This just keeps getting worse..."_

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

For the next week, Axel acted as if I was poisonous or something, avoiding me as often as possible. The junior prom was coming up... I hate dancing, so you can see my lack of excitement. Nothing like a bunch of sweaty teenagers, gathered together and grinding on they're partners as a poor excuse for sex, in a barely air conditioned, if at all, gym that smelled of floor wax and atheletes. Delightful...

I was in the middle of chemistry class with professor Vexen when, suddenly, I was hit in the back of my head by a wad of notebook paper. _"Hasn't anyone heard of paper airplanes?" _I thought to myself as I opened the note.

_Hey... it's Axel. What's up?_

I frowned and scribbled furiously on the other side of the scrap.

_Seriously? You want to talk to me right now? In the middle of class?_

I passed the note back and gestured towards the redhead. No response. How convenient.

Vexen snapped his fingers. "Mr. Leonhart, are you going to answer the question?"

I fumbled for words, cursing under my breath.

"Excuse me?" Vexen demanded, "Detention. Now. Class, you are dismissed." I groaned mentally as the other students scrambled for freedom. Axel remained in the room with me.

"Now, both of you will be writing a five hundred word essay on covalent bonds. Due tomorrow." Vexen ordered, "for now, you may clean up the lab. When you are finished, you may leave." He walked out of the room, leaving me in an awkward situation with Axel.

We cleaned in silence for a bit before I decided to go ahead and get the torture over with. "Hey..." I said quietly.

"Hello." Axel said coldly and went back to organizing chemicals.

"Axel... can we just... talk?" I asked preparing for a signature outburst from Axel.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Axel huffed, "How you won't even give me a chance to be a friend and get to know you? Or how you somehow manage to keep worming your way back into my life?" he said bitterly.

Somehow, I found myself thinking that he looked a bit like a puppy... not very intimidating at all... I chuckled softly.

"Is this funny to you?!" He demanded.

"Uh... no... I just thought... thought that you..."

"I what? Spit it out!" His eyes narrowed.

"You remind me of a puppy..." I laughed.

"Oh, _now _you have humor!" Axel facepalmed.

"Sorry..." I frowned at his tone, humor lost.

"N-no... Don't be... I overreacted, I guess..." Axel sighed. Thankfully, his fury never lasted long.

"Yeah, you did." I said bitterly.

"Riku, don't take it that way!" Axel begged, "Look, I've been wanting to ask you something..."

I looked up at him confused, "Shoot." I stated.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He asked in a rush.

"What?" I paled, _"What the hell? Is he bipolar or something?!"_

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

** Dun dun dun... yeah so... um, sorry for the lame cliffhanger. What will be Riku's answer? Will he finally admit to liking Axel? Or will Axel's hopes go up in flames like Vexen's lab when Axel plays with the chemicals?**

**And now, for the reviews!**

**Djalmondbutter:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the pairing! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

**Yaoi Goddess of Doom: **Aw thank you :) I love writing him! I think there will be a future for Roxas in this one ;) he's fun to write!

Haha! I'm glad you love the awkward xD

And yep. Bad luck. But there's more to come! And sorry for the long wait lol xD

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

** remember! Thirtieth review gets a oneshot with whatever pairing (kingdom hearts that is) they want!**


	8. For Your Entertainment

**Chapter 8: For Your Entertainment**

** Yay! An update! Finally! So yeah... I'm really excited for this chapter as I will probably be adding some lemony goodness to it. Yes, yaoi, FINALLY. FYI, I do not own the song For Your Entertainment, Adam Lambert does. And just like always, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Klondike bar company, or Riku. I'd have to suddenly become rich and famous to achieve that...**

I was panicking... why would he ask _me_? Weren't we just fighting? Isn't it a bit strange to ask someone you absolutely hate out on a date? Isn't that what he just did?

"Uh... I said, 'Will you go to prom with me?'" Axel asked again, his voice dragging me back out of my thoughts.

"But... we were just fighting... why? I mean, this doesn't make sense!" I babbled.

"Riku, yes or no? Its a simple question." Axel said in an amused tone.

"_What, does he think its funny to confuse me?! Oh gods, what do I say?!_" I thought to myself before blurting out the impossible, "Yes."

Axel grinned mischievously, amusement glinting in his gorgeous eyes, "Great! I'll pick you up at oh... seven?"

My eyes widened, "the prom is _tonight_?!" I had thought it was later in the week...

Axel laughed, "Why? Afraid you wont find a good dress?"

I scowled, "No... Its just... I didn't know it was so soon."

Axel chuckled again, god I love that laugh, "Relax, Riri, It'll be fun. Just wear something sexy, you look great in just about anything."

I blushed, "Uh... T-thanks..."

Axel smirked sexily, obviously flirting with me. "See ya later." he walked away with a wave, leaving me to question my sanity.

_"Why did I say yes? Its obvious he just likes messing with me... but that smile... oh gods, I sound like some fangirl!" _I thought, still blushing wildly, _"Whatever. Snap out of it Riku! Its just one dance! Its not like you're going to fall in love and get married."_ I sighed, speaking out loud, "Well, I guess its time to ask Dad to borrow his tux..."

**0000000000000000000000000000 00 Axel's POV:**

I grinned as I walked home. Having finally Asked Riku out, I was feeling pretty good. Something about the silver headed teen captivated me. Perhaps it was his mood swings and sarcasm, or maybe the way he looked at me with those aquamarine eyes like he wanted to kiss me right then and there. Whatever it was, its addicting. And I couldn't get enough of it.

I walked up the street that my house was on, still floating on an invisible cloud of happiness, only to come home to the strangest scene occuring in my own living room... My brother, Reno, sitting on top of my friend, Vantias, practically straddling him... or was it strangling him? It was so hard to tell with Reno...

"Give it back, yo!" Reno demanded, tightening his grip on Vantias' wrists, effectively pinning the golden-eyed boy to the carpeted floor of my house.

"And if I say no?" Vantias taunted with a smirk. Clearly, Vani didn't realize what his present position could mean for him, should Reno decide to exact revenge.

I shook my head, not caring if I was interrupting, "Do I need to get the video camera? Or will you two be keeping it PG tonight?" I said, smirking at the way Reno nearly jumped out of his skin whenever he heard my voice.

"Very funny, yo..." Reno said scowling, "This twerp stole the keys to my Shinra helicopter!"

"Do I look like I care?" I said, walking past the two entangled men and into my kitchen, "Vani, just give up the keys already! He's not worth taunting!"

"Oh, but he's so much fun to annoy!" Vantias said with a grin before handing Reno's keys back.

"Yeah well, as long as it doesn't lead to you two ruining my couch whenever Reno tries for revenge, we're good." I chuckled.

"You're in a good mood, little brother..." Reno said with a grin, "Who's the guy?"

"You know, I don't need a guy to be happy..." I retorted.

"I know, but you got your 'Imma get lucky tonight' face on!" Reno laughed.

"Okay, okay, you're right... and his name's Riku. I'm taking him to prom tonight." I shook my head, "Its got me pretty happy."

"I can tell... hey! I just got this awesome idea!" Reno grinned evilly.

I wasn't sure whether to cheer, or run like Hell... Reno ideas are usually psychotic... "Oh really?" I asked, "Do tell."

This was going to be fun.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00 Riku's POV:**

I was panicking... here I was, about to ask my dad for his tux... all for a guy I wasn't sure even liked me! I took a deep breath, _"Calm down Riku..."_ I thought to myself. "Hey dad?" I nearly choked.

Leon looked up from his computer, "Yeah?"

I gulped, "can I borrow your tux tonight?"

"What for?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"Well.. uh... you see, there's this prom tonight... and someone asked me to go... so... I need something to wear."

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Who are you going with?"

I had been trying to avoid this little interrogation game... but what else could I do now?

"Um... Axel... from school." I said with a blush.

"The redhead?" Leon asked, going back to typing on his computer.

"Uh.. Yeah" I said softy.

"Okay. Sure, go right on ahead." Leon said with a slight smirk.

"Yay! Thanks dad!" I ran up the stairs

Leon laughed, "No prob" he said as I retreated and then mumbled unintelligibly to himself, turning his attention back to his computer.

Meanwhile, I raced to get ready, knowing it'd take hours to take me from my usual trollish state to someone somewhat presentable. I tried to make my hair look special, failing miserably, and returning it to its usual style. The tux however, was an absolutely perfect fit, making me look even more like my father than usual. I smirked at my reflection, thinking to myself about how Axel would react to how well I'd cleaned up.

_"Yes... He's in for one hell of a night."_ I smirked and went back down the stairs to wait for my redheaded date, only to find my mom, ready with a camera, already snapping photos of me.

"Smile like you mean it." Sephiroth said with a smirk, "It's your Junior prom, I know you're excited."

Truth be told, I was dreading the dance... Anyone who knows me, knows I can't and won't dance for anything. Not even a Klondike bar... Nevertheless, I put on my signature "Riku" Smile for my mom, hoping that would be enough to satisfy him and his obsessively motherly ways.

"See? I'm smiling, Happy now?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "Now will you _please_ stop taking pictures of me?"

"Riku..." Sephiroth sighed.

"Sephy... He's just like you. Do you really expect him to be all bubbly? Or need I remind you of our prom night?" Leon spoke up, causing my mom to stick his tongue out at him.

"No... I wouldn't want you to scar Riku with our fun." Sephiroth smirked.

"Ew! Mom! Dad! Stop! I don't want to know, trust me!" I shuddered, causing both my parents to crack up laughing at my reaction.

"Alright, Alright. We weren't gonna go into detail anyway!" Leon said, still laughing at my expense.

"Good! Let's keep it that way!" I said crossing my arms.

My mom chuckled, "We will. Wouldn't want you to go and try what we did."

Just then, the doorbell rang, saving me from any more horrifying mental images of my parents. I gladly answered the door to find Axel, similarly dressed to me, only hotter, standing there on my doorstep.

"Whoa..." I said, struggling to keep my composure and not let my jaw drop to the floor.

"I was just about to say the same thing, Riri..." He said with his gorgeous smile.

I blushed, "Thanks... Wanna come in?"

"Sure. Gotta meet the family right?"

"Right... just... try not to let my dad kill you..." I said, concerned for what exactly was about to happen.

Axel chuckled, "Dying is not exactly on my 'to do' list."

I sighed, "Well... good luck then." I let him inside, "This is my dad, Leon, and my mom, Sephiroth." I shrugged, "Mom, dad, this is Axel."

Leon nodded, "Ryder right? I worked with your father for a while."

Axel nodded slowly, "Yeah... he used to talk about you." He said softly.

"He was a good man... I trust you'll treat Riku with respect." Leon said, arching an eyebrow in a threatening way.

"Of course. I wouldn't wanna cause any trouble. Especially with someone who means so much to me." Axel said with a polite and charming smile.

_"Where the heck did __**this**__ come from?! Axel has never acted like this before... and since when did I matter to him?!"_ I thought to myself with a blush. I couldn't believe he actually cared about me... Me, the awkward one... the ever ungraceful, sarcastic, new kid in school...

"Good. I hope to see him back by ten, maybe ten thirty." Leon said with a smile.

"Yes sir, you have my word. Got it memorized?"

"I do. Now, go have fun and cause chaos that won't effect me whenever you get back." Leon said with a laugh.

I still couldn't believe my dad actually seemed to like Axel... it must have been some kind of miracle...

Axel and I managed to get out the front door and into Axel's shiny pitch black sports car. The interior was detailed in the same fiery red as his stunning hair, with rich black leather seats and an expensive stereo system.

"Nice car..." I said in awe of its obvious value and stunning flashiness.

"Thanks... It was a birthday gift from my father a last year..." Axel said softly, "He wanted to spoil me."

"How come I've never met him? Your dad I mean... he seems nice." I asked curiously.

"Actually... he died late last year." Axel said softly, obvious hurt tainting his voice as he drove down the busy highway.

"Oh... I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." I said awkwardly, staring down at my hands.

"No... It's okay. Like, you said, you didn't know. There's no need for apologies." He said and then smiled reassuringly at me, although his eyes were still clouded with hurt. "Lets just focus on having a good time, alright?"

"Alright..." I smiled weakly, feeling stupid.

"Good. Because we're here." Axel got out and opened my door for me.

"Thanks..." I said with a smile, getting out and taking Axel's unbelievably warm hand.

"No problem, Its my job as your charming date." Axel said with a smirk.

"Charming? More like impossible!" I teased.

"Yep. That's me! Impossibly charming!" Axel grinned.

"And obnoxious."

"And you like it." Axel teased

"Do not!" I grinned

"Do too! You want to hug me, You want to kiss me! You gonna marry me too?" He taunted.

"In your dreams, pyro!" I smirked.

"Ooh do you dream of me? That's _hot_!"

I blushed, "and that's none of your concern!" I said embarrassed and thinking of my previous dream encounters with him.

"Alright, alright, I was only teasing!" Axel put his hands up in surrender, "Although, Its good to know you like me enough to dream of me." He grinned.

"You're being impossible again." I said shaking my head.

"Oh you still like it. Anyways, just go talk to some friends while I get something for us to drink." He said with a sweet smile.

"Okay." I said with a laugh, "Don't drown in the punch."

"Yeah... dying still isn't exactly my plan tonight." Axel said as he laughed and walked off.

I shook my head, "Still impossible..." I said to myself as I looked for anyone I knew.

There were a few couples on the dance floor already, one of which was Demyx with a slate haired teen slightly shorter than him, dancing to the beat and happily not-quite-grinding on each other. I chuckled at the sight, also spotting Roxas and Ventus who were happily watching everyone else dance. I walked up to the twins and smiled warmly, "Hey guys!"

Ventus immediately grinned at me, "Hey Riku! Good to see you made it!"

Roxas nodded at me, "Hey."

I smiled "Hey guys! How's the dance so far?" I said, noting that the twins were holding hands.

"It's not bad! Actually, its pretty good for a school dance!" Ventus said with a cheery smile.

"Once you get past the fact that everyone wants to hump each other on the dance floor." Roxas sighed.

Ventus giggled, "You're just mad because I won't let you hump me up there..."

"Well yeah." Roxas shrugged as if it were obvious, "No duh..."

I laughed, "You guys are a couple huh?"

"Yup! For about all our lives!" Ventus beamed

Roxas smirked, "He's always been my bitch."

"Roxy!" Ventus blushed.

"Its true, and you know it." Roxas said with a smirk, and then turned to me, "Who'd you come with?"

I smiled, "Axel..."

"Aw! You guys would make such a cute couple!" Ven gushed, "You guys gonna be dating for a while?"

"I hope so..." I laughed, "Ax, is pretty hot..."

"Aw! You do love me!" Axel's voice said behind me, causing me to practically jump out of my skin.

"Gah! I didn't know you were there!" I blushed furiously, scrambling to compose myself.

Axel chuckled, "Sorry... but I got you that drink." He handed me a glass of some kind of soda.

"Thanks..." I said softly.

"Aw you guys should totally date. Just so I can make fun of Riku every time he blushes!" Roxas taunted, "Which would only be like, every five minutes!"

"Ventus, can you make him stop talking for once so I can dance with my delightful date?" Axel said with a smirk.

"Sure thing!" Ventus immediately kissed Roxas, initiating an embarrassing public make-out session.

"Ew! Run away Riku!" Axel teased, grabbing my hand and dragging me off to the dance floor, where the music was so loud I could hardly think. The beat was pounding into me, like a replacement heartbeat. Too bad I can't dance.

However, whenever Axel started to move with the music, I was so entranced by his grace and sexiness, that Axel managed to get me to dance with him, causing me to lose myself in Axel as the lyrics poured into the atmosphere...

_So hot_

_Out the box,_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up,_

_I need to be entertained._

_Push the limit,_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid._

_Imma hurt ya real good, baby..._

Axel started to pick up the pace, his movement fluid and graceful. He smiled sexily at me as I struggled to keep up, making me realize that the song's lyrics reminded me of him...

_Let's go,_

_It's my show_,

_Baby, do what I say._

_Don't trip off the glitz,_

_That I'm gonna display._

_I told ya,_

_Imma hold ya down until you're amazed,_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name._

I barely heard Axel whistle as I began to let myself dance, not caring what anyone else thought for once. It didn't matter... Axel liked it.

_No escaping when I start,_

_Once I'm in I own your heart._

_There's no way to ring the alarm,_

_So hold on until it's over!_

At this point Axel and I were officially grinding... or as Roxas had so elegantly put it, practically humping each other on the dance floor... and I loved it...

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you..._

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

_ Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet,_

_'Ya thought an angel swept you off your feet,_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat._

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

Axel felt so nice against me... his strong arms held me close... I felt safe... we continued our dancing...

_It's alright,_

_You'll be fine, _

_Baby, I'm in control._

_Take the pain,_

_Take the pleasure,_

_I'm the master of both._

_Close your eyes,_

_Not your mind,_

_Let me into your soul._

_Imma work it 'til you're totally blown!_

_ No escaping when I start,_

_Once I'm in I own your heart._

_There's no way to ring the alarm,_

_So hold on until it's over!_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you._

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

_ Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet,_

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet,_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat._

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

As the song entered the bridge, Axel literally swept me off my feet. "Let's go someplace a bit quieter..." He whispered a bit lustfully in my ear.

_Oooohhh!_

_Do you like what you see? _

_Wooooaaaahhh!_

_Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam!_

_ Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you._

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

_ Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, (bet ya thought!)_

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet!_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat... (turn up the heat)_

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

Axel brought me out to his car where we then drove to an old playground. Needless to say, I was a bit confused.

"Why did we come here?" I asked softly as he took my hand and led me into the park.

"Well... I kinda set up a surprise..." Axel smiled mischievously

"Really? Like what?"

"Like this." Axel pointed over to a romantic little picnic set up complete with a bottle of wine and candlesticks already lit. "You like it?"

"A-Axel..." I murmured, "Its so..."

"Sweet? Romantic? Charming?" Axel supplied

I laughed, "Yeah... although It's a bit cheesy too..." I kissed his cheek, "You did this for _me_?"

"well yeah..." Axel rubbed the back of his neck, "Care to join me for some wine?" he said with a smile.

"I'd love to..." I whispered sitting down on the blanket beneath the stars. "You know... all this time I thought you were a bad boy... but all along you were nothing but a softy..." I laughed

"Oh really?" He grinned, "Well thanks. I was aiming for lovable."

"Well you achieved it..." I said softly, leaning in to kiss Axel gently.

Axel moaned softly, kissing back with a bit of heat and pulling away slowly. "I think I'm in love with you..." He whispered.

I blushed, "I love you too..." I whispered back a bit unsure of myself.

"Do you mind if I kiss you again?" Axel asked with a smile.

"Only if you mind if I kiss back..." I teased.

Axel just smirked and kissed me gently, slowly adding more and more passion... or was it need? I didn't care at the time... it just felt right. So, I kissed him with everything in me, running my hands through his gorgeous crimson spikes. Axel moaned softly in response, gently biting my lower lip and slipping his tongue inside of my mouth. He kissed me deeply, exploring every inch of my mouth, and pushed me down onto my back, straddling me. I ran my hands up his torso, enjoying the feel of his muscled chest. He broke the kiss reluctantly and stared into my eyes.

"I want you Riku..." He whispered.

"Then take me." I answered confidently.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

** Omg! I totally cliffied you guys right as it got good! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHKFBKWHKNBKHVYA OI! I hope this chapter made up for my short hiatus... **

**And now for the reviews!**

**Djalmondbutter: **Well, well! How's _that_ for a prom? I hope you enjoy this chapter! And you can review as many times as you like xD

**Yaoi Goddess of Doom:** Hmm... maybe there will be ;D maybe next chapter!

It seems there was plenty of smexy AkuRiku dancing in this chapter lol... ooh and I hope tthat drawing turned out epic!

Enjoy the update! I know I did ;D

**Dragon77:** Thank you so much! Sorry for the super long update wait! I hope this made up for it!

**Anyways... remember! THIRTIETH REVIEW GETS A FREE ONESHOT. So review people! R&R!**


End file.
